darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Wyvern
The Ancient Wyvern is a boss, and later a miniboss, in Dark Souls III. Description Location Two are found in Archdragon Peak: #In the giant courtyard after the first bonfire, being the first boss of this area. #A miniboss variant with lesser defenses blocks the path leading to the Great Belfry. Strategy The Ancient Wyvern presents a rather unique fight in that the player has the option to fight it by conventional means, or navigate the area to reach a location above it and perform a plunging attack that instantly slays the creature. Upon triggering the wyvern's entrance, the player should sprint underneath it and head left, reaching some ruins inhabited by several Man Serpents. It is important not to delay long in this area, as the boss will use its flame breath to incinerate anything inside. Once the player reaches a stone bridge, the fire cannot reach them, although a new threat presents itself in the form of a Giant Man Serpent with a retractable axe. It is strongly advised to lure this enemy back over the bridge before dashing past or engaging in combat. Upon reaching the wooden platforms behind the stone bridge, the wyvern will start breathing fire along the walkways. The player should take cover until the flames cease and immediately drop to the platform directly above the boss. From here, they can perform a plunging attack to instantly kill the monster; this is not without risk, however, as missing the hit will result in falling to their death. As the boss will stop moving and no longer attack the player once they are above it, a safer but longer method is to eliminate it with ranged weapons. Alternatively, if the player does not wish to run the gauntlet, they can fight the wyvern in regular combat. It is recommended to stay under the boss to avoid its flame breath, although it will constantly attempt to crush them with its feet. Due to the wyvern's high vitality, it is recommended to attack its neck, head, and wings to inflict more damage. Drops Boss = Dragon Head Stone | Dragon Head Stone (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Miniboss = Titanite Chunk| num1=6 | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Titanite Scale Titanite Scale| num2=3 | Titanite Scale.png 100px | Guaranteed |Twinkling Titanite (Dark Souls III) Twinkling Titanite|num3=3| Twinkling Titanite (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *It is possible to slay the Ancient Wyvern by executing a jumping attack from the bell platform behind it, when its head is near the player. Doing so requires good timing and that the wyvern is performing a specific attack. If executed properly, however, it can allow players to defeat the boss shortly after entering the arena. *After killing the Ancient Wyvern, the player will be teleported to a nearby bonfire that wasn't accessible before. Trivia *The Ancient Wyvern and Halflight, Spear of the Church are the only boss fights that don't have a corresponding bonfire. Gallery Ancient wyvern trophy.png|Trophy Videos Dark Souls 3 ANCIENT WYVERN Boss Fight Dark Souls III How to kill the Ancient Wyvern Music See also *Lothric Wyvern pl:Starożytna wiwerna Category:Dark Souls III: Minibosses Category:Dark Souls III: Optional Bosses